In connection with injection needles such as those being used with insulin pens a base of an injection needle is screwed onto a syringe to be used for the injection of insulin. In the base there is a needle and on the needle there is a protective sleeve, which is removed before use. After use the protective sleeve is again threaded onto the needle. The sleeve is so very narrow, that it is easy to miss the needle with the accompanying risk for puncture wounds.
Another problem with the prior art solutions is that users re-use used injection needles several times. This implies a risk for infections but also tissue damages because of the fact that the needle loses its sharpness.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved protective covers for injection needles.